1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to combines for harvesting grain, and in particular to a header for a combine that extends and retracts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A grain combine is a large implement that will continuously cut and thresh grain. The combine has a header on the front that performs the cutting of the grain. The header has a platform. An auger extends across the platform. A sickle is mounted on the forward edge of the platform. A reel is mounted in front of the sickle.
The sickle is reciprocated side-to-side past stationary fingers. This action cuts the grain. The reel pushes the severed grain inward into the auger. The auger delivers the grain to a central feed opening, where it passes into the threshing portion of the combine.
The headers typically have a width from about sixteen feet to thirty feet. The wider headers allow grain to be cut at a very high rate. However, roads, gates and bridges are often too narrow for transporting a combine from one field to another when it has a wide header. Also, while cutting, many fields have uneven areas, such as terraces, that a very wide header will not cut properly.
The headers can be removed from the combine and transported in a truck or a trailer. This is time consuming. Also, it does not solve the problem of cutting grain with a wide header in uneven fields. A few headers have been built that have side sections that will tilt up for transporting over narrow roads. Also, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,561,198, a proposed header is shown that will move to a retracted position for transport over narrow roads.
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
The header of this invention is extensible and will harvest grain in any position between the retracted and extended position. The header has a platform with two extensible sections. These sections will slide inward and outward. The auger is extensible, also sliding inward and outward. The flights on the extensible sections of the auger collapse when moving to the retracted position.
The sickle has a main sickle section and two auxiliary sickle sections that are located forward and parallel with the main sickle section. A drive mechanism reciprocates the main sickle section. A linkage means connected between the main sickle and auxiliary sickle sections reciprocates the auxiliary sickle sections for cutting vegetation. An extension means will move the auxiliary sickle sections from a retracted to an extended position.